<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Descoberta by Ryoko_Chan_BR (Ryoko_chan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612388">Descoberta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko_chan/pseuds/Ryoko_Chan_BR'>Ryoko_Chan_BR (Ryoko_chan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Você [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fetish, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Shibari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko_chan/pseuds/Ryoko_Chan_BR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uma caixa de madeira contendo metros e metros de cordas vermelhas. Parecia ser algo caro, e apesar de não ter tato, você sabia só de olhar que elas eram macias. Junto delas havia um papel de boa gramatura escrito em caligrafia tradicional e caprichada: “Cordas para Shibari 100% seda. Produto artesanal. Garantia vitalícia contra rasgos e esfiamento, salvo indícios de mal-uso e má conservação.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koujaku/Noiz (DRAMAtical Murder)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Você [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Descoberta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Você nunca teve uma noção muito clara de limites.</p><p>Isso volta e meia acabava gerando problemas para você, e Koujaku não parecia muito disposto a lhe ensinar porque era feio aparecer na casa do outros sem avisar, porque não deveria hackear o coil das outras pessoas (especialmente quando você invadiu o do Mizuki em busca do lendário vídeo do velhote dançando bêbado no balcão do Black Needle), porque era errado ler os e-mails dele, porque você não deveria nunca mais reprogramar o Beni para que ele falasse com uma voz igual à do Ren, ou ainda porque você não deveria conversar com Aoba e Mizuki sobre a aparência dos testículos dele – o esquerdo era levemente maior e mais para baixo, e eram os maiores que você havia visto na vida. </p><p>No início você até tinha medo de que isso fizesse com que o mais velho finalmente ficasse de saco cheio e te chutasse da vida dele, mas os meses se passavam e lá continuava você: no posto de namorado oficial, andando de mãos dadas na rua e contando vantagem para as clientes dele sobre a vida sexual dos dois – e a reação delas, ao contrário do que você supunha, era mais de empolgação do que de inveja.</p><p>Você também sempre foi uma pessoa muito curiosa, e por isso fez questão de experimentar com Koujaku quase tudo que passou pela sua mente – então sim, você chegou a transar com o velhote no banheiro do Black Needle, e em mais uma porção de lugares. E em todas as posições que você conseguiu imaginar também. E você chegou a dar de presente para ele dildos e vibradores, e num desses (um verde, de silicone) você chegou até a colocar piercings para que ficasse igual ao seu pênis. Koujaku ficou furioso a princípio, mas depois acabou usado. Até você usou.</p><p>Foi interessante.</p><p>Mas o fato foi que, da união de sua falta de limites com a sua curiosidade, você acabou se aproveitando da ausência do seu namorado para vasculhar o apartamento dele. Você não estava em busca de nada específico, mas como você estava entediado esperando que ele voltasse do trabalho, imaginou que encontraria coisas engraçadas e comprometedoras a respeito do mais velho. E mesmo que você conhecesse praticamente todos os segredos de Koujaku, o que você achou atrás da de um amontado de roupas velhas naquela porta do guarda-roupa que ele nunca abria foi surpreendente: uma caixa de madeira contendo metros e metros de cordas vermelhas.</p><p>Parecia ser algo caro, e apesar de não ter tato, você sabia só de olhar que elas eram macias. Junto delas havia um papel de boa gramatura escrito em caligrafia tradicional e caprichada: “Cordas para Shibari 100% seda. Produto artesanal. Garantia vitalícia contra rasgos e esfiamento, salvo indícios de mal-uso e má conservação.” No fundo da caixa, quatro livros. Dois eram guias com fotografias, um era um guia com ilustrações desenhadas, e no outro havia apenas fotografias.</p><p>Fotografias eróticas.</p><p>Seu coração passava a bater mais rápido à medida que você folheava os livros, especialmente os com fotografias, em que modelos vestidas em roupas tradicionais ou seminuas eram amarradas com cordas das mais diversas formas, por vezes até penduradas.</p><p>Mil pensamentos começam a se bater uns contra os outros na sua cabeça. Então Koujaku curtia aquilo? Por que ele não te falou quando você perguntou se ele tinha algum fetiche?  Será que ele não acharia interessante fazer aquilo com você só porque você é homem?</p><p>Tão logo você terminou de ver tudo o que podia naqueles livros, seu coil foi posto em cena, e você pesquisou mais a respeito. Quase todas as fotos e vídeos disponíveis eram feitos com mulheres, mas você achou alguns exemplos com homens, e não tardou a você começar a se imaginar em algumas daquelas posições. Ser amarrado nunca foi um interesse seu, mas se Koujaku quisesse, você estava mais do que disposto a tentar.</p><p>Você estava tão absorto em sua pesquisa que nem se deu conta da presença que se aproximou por trás, até ele finalmente falar, a voz grossa e raivosa fazendo você quase dar um pulo de susto.</p><p>– Noiz! Posso saber quem te deu permissão para mexer nas minhas coisas?</p><p>Você olha para traz e encara a expressão irritada, mas ainda assim adoravelmente ruborizada pela vergonha. Nossa, como você ama esse idiota, você pensa, já recompondo sua compostura e seu típico sorriso zombeteiro.</p><p>– Aquele certificado de namorado que eu fiz você assinar. – Sim, você de fato havia feito ele assinar digitalmente uma certidão afirmando que era seu namorado, sob a desculpa de que ninguém jamais acreditaria se você não tivesse como provar por escrito.</p><p>– Eu li todas as cláusulas. Não tinha “invasão de privacidade” escrito lá. – Ui, ele está realmente brabo. Aquele deveria ser um segredo muito bem guardado.</p><p>– Eu teria revirado suas coisas mesmo se eu não fosse seu namorado. É o que eu faço para viver, lembra? Coleto informações privadas.</p><p>– Eu agradeceria se você parasse de coletar as minhas informações assim!</p><p>– Okay, okay, certo. Não faço mais, juro. – Você fala sem dar muita importância para a questão levantada. É claro que você faria de novo. – Mas teve uma cláusula lá que você violou. Estava escrito que você tinha que ser sincero comigo.</p><p>– E quando eu não fui sincero?</p><p>– Quando você me disse que não tinha nenhum fetiche.</p><p>– Eu não tenho nenhum fetiche!</p><p>– Evidências apontam o contrário. – Você comenta maliciosamente enquanto tira a corda da caixa e a observa contra a luz, como se analisasse a prova de um crime.</p><p>– Só porque eu tenho algo, não quer dizer que eu tenha usado.</p><p>– Então você nunca usou essa corda?</p><p>– Nunca.</p><p>– Hum... Nem com nenhuma das suas ficantes?</p><p>– Claro que não! Elas pensariam que eu sou um pervertido!</p><p>– Mas você <em>é</em> um velho pervertido. – Você provoca rindo, mas ele fecha ainda mais a cara. –Certo, certo. Desculpa, não é pervertido, apenas tem gostos peculiares. – Talvez seja melhor parar, antes que ele fique realmente com raiva. – Então... Você jura que não tem mesmo os fluídos corporais de ninguém nessas cordas?</p><p>– Eu nunca usei essas cordas, mas se tivesse usado, eu as teria lavado depois.</p><p>– Hum, bom saber. Usa comigo, então. – Você finalmente propõe exibindo o sorriso mais sacana da sua limitada coleção de expressões faciais.</p><p>– Não.</p><p>Certo, não era essa a resposta que você estava esperando. Não depois de todo o tempo que gastou pesquisando e imaginando.</p><p>– Por quê??</p><p>– Porque não! E faça o favor de devolver isso de onde você tirou. Você não deveria ter mexido nas minhas coisas, para começo de conversa!</p><p>– Tá, não deveria, mas sério, por quê? Por que você não quer usar comigo?</p><p>– Seria perigoso.</p><p>– Perigoso como?</p><p>– Como você não sente dor, se eu te imobilizar, você pode fazer muita força e acabar deslocando algum membro ou machucando algum nervo sem perceber.</p><p>– Hum... Essa é uma resposta bem elaborada... – Você comenta, estreitando os olhos. – Então você havia pensando em usar em mim antes. – Você supõe, e a facedele de imediato se cora ainda mais violentamente, respondendo mesmo que sem palavras. – Sabia que você tinha um fetiche! Todo mundo tem um fetiche!</p><p>–Tá! Tá bom! Eu pensei sim em te falar a respeito, e eu sabia que você ia querer, mas achei melhor não. Por isso que eu disse que não curtia nada.</p><p>– Se você sabia que eu ia querer, aí mesmo que deveria ter dito. Eu sei que você tem medo de me machucar e tudo mais, mas eu não vou te pedir para me pendurar no teto de cabeça para baixo. – Você argumenta enquanto mexe em seu coil. – Eu acho que esse funcionaria bem para mim. – Você mostra uma foto que salvou. Uma das poucas com um modelo masculino, e que não parecia ser muito elaborada ou perigosa. Ele estava com os braços amarrados para trás, junto ao tronco. – O que acha?</p><p>– Não prefere começar com nós mais simples, para ver se você gosta? – Ele pergunta após analisar a fotografia por alguns instantes. – Sem falar que com os braços nessa posição, como você não sente dor, poderia forçar sem perceber e deslocar seu ombro.</p><p>– O que você sugere, então?</p><p>– Espere... – Ele vai atrás de um dos livros e começa a folhear. Curioso, você se aproxima para olhar por cima do ombro dele, contendo seus comentários ansiosos. – Eu poderia fazer essa armação no seu torso, mas sem essa passagem aqui pela frente do pescoço...</p><p>– Mas e meus braços?</p><p>– Prefere que eu imobilize seus membros?</p><p>– Achei que seria mais interessante. Sabe, imaginei eu totalmente indefeso, pronto para que você possa fazer o que quiser com meu corpo. –Você provoca, um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.</p><p>Ele não responde nada, apenas põe a mão no rosto para, em vão, tentar esconder um pouco do constrangimento. Você sabe que conseguiu afetá-lo com a ideia, e por isso seu sorriso se transforma em vitorioso quando ele deixa o guia de lado, e parte para o livro de fotografias. Ele não demora até achar o que procurava, e te mostrar. Na foto, uma mulher de lingerie bege estava deitada de costas no chão. Suas pernas estão abertas e as cordas se trançam por suas coxas e tornozelos, forçando-a a mantê-las flexionadas. Próximo aos joelhos, então presos os pulsos.</p><p>–Nada que force articulações ou genitais, ou que possa causar asfixia. – Koujaku explica a escolha, e antes que ele termine, você já está se imaginando naquela posição, totalmente aberto e exposto. A ideia faz com que seu estômago se contraia em uma espécie estranha de excitação. – Também não vai forçar suas costas ou qualquer posição desconfortável.</p><p>– É esse então, pode fazer.</p><p>–Agora?</p><p>– Tem compromisso marcado?</p><p>– Não, mas...</p><p>– Você não está animado com a ideia de finalmente estrear sua corda?</p><p>– Quer fazer com roupa ou sem?</p><p>– O que você prefere?</p><p>– Você já foi amarrado ou imobilizado alguma vez?</p><p>– Nunca.</p><p>– Recomendam que as pessoas que serão amarradas façam com roupas das primeiras vezes, para atenuar o sentimento de vulnerabilidade.</p><p>Sim, de fato, aquela posição, de pernas abertas e com mãos atadas... Aquilo certamente o deixaria totalmente vulnerável. E mesmo que você confiasse plenamente em Koujaku, e por mais que ele já tenha te visto pelado um zilhão de vezes, e mesmo que você jamais tenha tido vergonha da sua nudez... Algo lhe dizia que o sentimento poderia ser diferente dessa vez.</p><p>Seria isso o que as pessoas chamam de bom senso?</p><p>– Pode ser com roupa então.</p><p>– Mas seria melhor uma roupa que te desse mais mobilidade, e que fosse mais fácil de tirar ou abrir, caso você queira, claro. É por isso que a maior parte das vezes se faz só com a roupa íntima ou com quimonos.</p><p>– Por que não disse logo que é que eu use sua roupa, velho safado? – Você quase riu, mas ele ignorou sua provocação e tirou uma sacola do mesmo armário de onde você havia descoberto a caixa, mas essa estava bem na frente, na parte de baixo.</p><p>Sem explicar, ele te entrega a sacola e você logo espia o que tem dentro. É um tecido verde escuro.</p><p>– É para mim?</p><p>– Sim.</p><p>Você tira o conteúdo sem maiores cerimônias e estende diante de si um quimono. O modelo era parecido com o que Koujaku usava, mas a única estampa são algumas formas geométricas em verde mais claro na barra e em uma das mangas. A faixa que o acompanha tem o mesmo padrão geométrico, mas é mais escura.</p><p>– Bonito. – Você murmura, ainda sem muita ação diante do presente inesperado. – Obrigado.</p><p>– É só um yukata simples... Sei que não é seu estilo, mas ia te dar semana que vem para irmos juntos ao Tanabata. Isso se você quiser usar, é claro.</p><p>Ele está sem graça. Você adora quando ele fica assim sem graça. Você adora quando ele faz coisas de namorados com você, como presentes e encontros. Você adora esse velho, e esse é um sentimento tão forte que você sente seu peito sendo praticamente esmagado pela emoção. É como se doesse, mas é uma sensação gostosa.</p><p>Você sente vontade de chorar, mas não é hora.</p><p>Não quando você está prestes a realizar o fetiche do seu namorado.</p><p>– Você me ajuda a vestir? – Você tenta soar casual, mas sua voz treme um pouco, ansiosa e feliz.</p><p>– Claro. – Ele responde já o ajudando a se despir.</p><p>Felizmente você não está usando todas as suas costumeiras camadas de roupa, então não demora até você ficar só de cueca, e os dedos de Koujaku estarem resvalando por sua pele, guiando o tecido leve e macio por seus braços e ombros. Você fecha os olhos momentaneamente, pensando no quanto gostaria de ser capaz de sentir aquele toque singelo, e isso é o suficiente para fazer suas pálpebras tremerem, contendo um choro de origem desconhecida.</p><p>Mas que bela hora para ficar emotivo, você pensa enquanto olha para o reflexo de vocês dois no espelho da porta do armário. Você vê os lábios de Koujaku passando por seus ombros e escuta o encostar dos dentes dele nos piercings que ficam abaixo da sua nuca, o que o arrepia, especialmente quando ele sobe com a língua pelo seu pescoço. Você não sente, mas você vê pelo espelho, e isso faz com que você sinta uma fisgada em seu baixo-ventre, especialmente quando as mãos dele envolvem seu tronco.</p><p>Assim que ele termina de prender o obi um pouco acima da linha dos seus quadris, você não mais se aguenta e se vira para beijá-lo. Um beijo ávido e tórrido, desses que fazem faltar o ar e bambearem as pernas. Se não fosse pelos planos, você já o faria tirar a roupa que acabou de vestir em você e iria fodê-lo bem forte ali mesmo no chão. Mas você se contém, bravamente.</p><p>Você se separa dele, a respiração de ambos já acelerada em excitação. Você lambe seu lábio superior, buscando mais do sabor do moreno, e olha para as cordas na caixa.</p><p>Ele entende o recado.</p><p>– Quer vir para a cama?</p><p>Você novamente observa seu reflexo no espelho enquanto ele desenrola uma das cordas. Você ficou realmente bem vestindo aquele yukata. E então você olha para o chão. O chão do quarto de Koujaku é todo em tatame, e não seria a primeira vez que vocês transariam no chão.</p><p>– Acho que prefiro aqui mesmo. Assim posso ficar olhando no espelho. Tem problema?</p><p>– Claro que não. Eu vou primeiro atar suas mãos com um nó simples, apenas para você não ficar solto. Eu vou começar de fato pelas suas pernas, e depois que eu vou prender cada mão nos seus tornozelos, tá bom?</p><p>– Claro, como você achar melhor.</p><p>– Se em qualquer momento você se sentir desconfortável, você me avisa. – Ele diz enquanto, com a menor das cordas, junta suas mãos na frente do seu corpo e começa a amarrar seus pulsos, dando voltas e nós que não parecem nada simples.</p><p>– Você é bom nisso. – Você comenta, impressionado com a velocidade que tudo foi feito e testando a segurança daquela amarração. Parece que você não conseguiria se soltar, mesmo que fizesse muita força.</p><p>– É fácil quando você aprende a dar os nós. – Ele comenta casualmente, pegando a corda maior. – Deite-se. – Ele manda, e você obedece, só se dando conta de que tudo já havia de fato começado quando teve uma leve falta de equilíbrio e não pôde se apoiar com as mãos.</p><p>Logo o moreno já está ajoelhado diante de você. Ele pega sua perna esquerda e a levanta um pouco, alisando-a com carinho antes de dar o primeiro nó ao redor do seu tornozelo e pô-la flexionada.</p><p>– E como você aprendeu a dar os nós?</p><p>– Com os livros, e alguns tutoriais em vídeo.</p><p>– E você não os treinou em ninguém?</p><p>– Já disse que não.</p><p>– Mas eu estou impressionado... Achava você um cara super vanilla. Desses que passam a vida toda transando só papai e mamãe. – Você tenta provocar, mas ele não responde. Ele nem olha para você. Os olhos carmesins estão fixos na sua coxa enquanto suas hábeis mãos a contornam com a corda. – Eu esperava que você curtisse pés, ou uniforme de enfermeira, essas coisas mais sem graça. Nunca imaginei que você fosse para o lado da bondage. – Novamente ele não responde nada. Apenas segue atento às voltas e aos nós. – Como você teve contato com isso?</p><p>–... Foi o Mizuki que me mostrou.</p><p>Certo, agora você está surpreso.</p><p>Muito surpreso.</p><p>– O Mizuki te ensinou técnicas de imobilização erótica? – Você pergunta, uma sobrancelha se erguendo em descrença enquanto você tenta, em vão, olhar para a cara dele.</p><p>– Você tem um poder de fazer as coisas soarem estranhas. – Ele reclama, mas não te encara. Ele apenas ata mais um nó e testa sua firmeza antes de prosseguir.</p><p>–Não <em>soa </em>estranho. – Você o corrige. – <em>É</em> estranho.</p><p>– Foi numa época que ele estava namorando uma garota que curtia essas coisas de sadomasoquismo, então ele fez um bando de cursos para agradá-la. Ele tem até certificado de ‘artista das cordas’, pergunta pra ele depois.</p><p>– E... Ele pediu para praticar com você?</p><p>– É claro que não.</p><p>– Então? Como foi?</p><p>– Sei lá como foi, quando ele terminou com a namorada eu fui à casa dele para a gente beber e ele afogar as mágoas, e quando eu vi, ele já estava me ensinando.</p><p>–... Ele fez em você?</p><p>– Já disse que não. Foi num boneco inflável. – Ele respondeu casualmente, como se não estivesse contando uma história absurda. Em momento algum ele tirou o foco da sua perna esquerda, a qual já lhe parecia bem amarrada, com duas voltas de corda ao redor da coxa, uma no tornozelo e outra na panturrilha. Mas ele continua dando voltas e nós.</p><p>–... O Mizuki tem um boneco inflável...?</p><p>–... Era da ex-namorada... Pelo menos foi o que ele me disse...</p><p>– Bela história para contar aos netos... Dois homens adultos bêbados amarrando um boneco inflável. – Você provavelmente nunca mais conseguiria olhar para Mizuki da mesma forma. –Então essas cordas eram dele?</p><p>–... Não...</p><p>– Então são suas mesmo... Você foi bem longe para quem brincou com cordas uma vez enquanto bêbado... Se fossem de algodão, eu até poderia acreditar que você comprou só por curiosidade, mas eu pesquisei o preço de uma dessas, e bem, você deve gostar muito para ter pago isso tudo.</p><p>– Eu quis comprar de seda porque são mais bonitas. Foi o que me interessou no shibari: achei bonito. Esteticamente bonito. A forma como os nós formam um desenho sobre a pele.</p><p>É uma desculpa bem plausível. As fotos que você viu de fato pareciam uma obra de arte.</p><p>– Nos seus livros só tem fotos de mulheres. Você acha que vai ficar bonito em um homem?</p><p>– Já está ficando bonito... – Ele respondeu passando a mão por sua coxa, dedilhando com cuidado a corda.– O contraste com a sua pele... O vermelho fica muito bom em você. – Ele responde quase sussurrando. – E dependendo do quão forte eu amarre, equanta força você faça, provavelmente vai deixar marcas depois.</p><p>– Hum... – Você fecha os olhos e suspira, já imaginando. – Você sabe que eu curto quando você me marca.</p><p>Ele não responde. Apenas se vira momentaneamente de costas e alcança a caixa de madeira, vasculhando as cordas. Você tenta se ajeitar enquanto isso, mas finalmente se dá conta do quão restrita sua perna esquerda está. Você não consegue estendê-la um centímetro sequer.</p><p>Tal constatação o surpreende, e seu corpo parece finalmente se dar conta do que está acontecendo, injetando uma dose cavalar de adrenalina no seu sangue. Seu coração começa a bater acelerado, como se você estivesse diante de um perigo iminente.</p><p>E aparentemente o perigo iminente é o Koujaku, uma nova corda em mãos, abrindo mais a parte de baixo do seu quimono e beijando a parte interna da sua coxa direita antes de começar a amarrar seu tornozelo, sem dizer nada.</p><p>Você fica agoniado.</p><p>Um sentimento claustrofóbico o invade repentinamente, e você se lembra do quarto onde você ficava quando era criança. Aquilo não é um momento para se pensar na sua infância, mas a sensação de não poder sair, não poder fugir... Era aquilo mesmo que você sentia no seu quarto.</p><p>Você tenta engolir sua angústia quando você pondera pedir para que ele solte pelo menos suas mãos. Mas como você não quer destruir a magia do momento, você tenta se distrair.</p><p>Você olha para a face estoica de seu amado, tão sério, concentrado e belo, como se não afetado pelo o que quer que esteja causando o leve rubor em suas bochechas.</p><p>– Koujaku...</p><p>– Hum..?</p><p>– Você está vermelho. – Ele apenas olha de relance para você, e volta a atenção para suas pernas. – Você está excitado? – Ele não responde. – Ei... Não me ignora. Quero saber se você está duro.</p><p>– Estou.</p><p>– Mostra?</p><p>– Não.</p><p>– Por que não?</p><p>– Só quando eu acabar.</p><p>– Quem diria que você tinha esse lado <em>dom </em>tão aflorado, hum? – Dessa vez ele parece cair na provocação, e para de mexer na corda para finalmente te olhar nos olhos.</p><p>Você engole em seco, ainda mais inquieto.</p><p>– Noiz... Você está nervoso?</p><p>– Eu? Não! Por quê?</p><p>– Você não para de falar.</p><p>– Certo. Desculpa, desculpa. Vou ficar quieto.</p><p>– Se você quiser interromper, não tem problema, você sabe.</p><p>– Sim, eu sei. Eu só não sei como... Me portar.</p><p>– Tenta relaxar e se entregar. Tenta não pensar em muita coisa.</p><p>– Certo...</p><p>– Qualquer coisa, me fala.</p><p>– Certo.</p><p>Certo. Certo.</p><p>Você respira fundo e exala, as batidas do seu próprio coração quase ensurdecedoras aos seus ouvidos. Sem a opção de conversar para se distrair, você tenta focar no Koujaku. A expressão séria e bonita demonstrando toda sua concentração ante a atividade que tem em mãos. Os olhos ardentes e focados, volta e meia cobertos por uma brilhante mecha de fios de cabelo escuro.</p><p>Você olha então para as mãos deles. Os dedos compridos e habilidosos encostando na sua carne, pondo-se entre sua pele e a corda. Você se concentra para sentir aquele toque. Você consegue, quando ele puxa firme a corda.</p><p>Você consegue sentir o toque toda vez que ele dá um nó.</p><p>Às vezes você até consegue sentir o roçar da seda, quando ele a desliza ao redor da parte interna da sua coxa, onde a pele é mais fina e sensível.</p><p>Você suspira, e a adrenalina do início aos poucos some junto ao nervosismo, dando lugar a um tipo estranho de excitação, e ao mesmo tempo a um profundo relaxamento.</p><p>Você fecha os olhos e o tempo parece não passar mais. O mundo parece não existir mais.</p><p>Existe apenas você, Koujaku e aquelas cordas.</p><p>Antes que você se dê conta, ele já terminou com sua perna e já está mais uma vez manipulando seus pulsos.</p><p>Ao contrário do que você imaginou que faria quando ele finalmente soltasse seus pulsos do nó inicial, você não agarrou Koujaku. Você se manteve inerte, seus braços caindo como que sem vida ao lado do seu torço, entregues à dominação do seu captor.</p><p>– Tudo bem? – Ele sussurra olhando na sua direção, um tom de preocupação ressoando junto à voz grave. Você mira os olhos de íris rubras, mas não consegue manter o contato visual por muito tempo. Logo desvia, olhando para as mãos dele. Os dedos longos e habilidosos, cobertos por cicatrizes e envoltos pela seda vermelha trançada enquanto ele toca a sutil marca deixada em seu pulso esquerdo. Um carinho que você nem sente, mas que emana tamanho que cuidado que você se nota sem ar.</p><p>Que faz com que você se dê conta do quanto aquela situação o excita. Seu membro, já firme, se mexe sob sua cueca. Por algum motivo desconhecido você se sente envergonhado e torce para que Koujaku não tenha notado.</p><p>Você apenas faz que sim com a cabeça, finalmente se lembrando de responder à pergunta dele quando os olhos encarnados parecem tremer um tanto aflitos.</p><p>– Tem certeza? – Ele insiste, a apreensão mais evidente, e antes que ele ache que é hora de parar, você resolve responder.</p><p>– Continua. – Sua voz sai como um fio, e você quase não a reconhece.</p><p>– Você está gostando? – Ele pergunta casualmente enquanto o põe sentado de frente para o espelho, apoiando seu corpo contra seu torso forte enquanto ele o abraça por traz.</p><p>Você se encara por alguns instantes. Sua face está corada, e seu quimono está levemente aberto, uma das golas começando a escorregar pelo ombro, mostrando sua clavícula. Suas pernas abertas em uma posição pouco pudica o deixam ainda mais envergonhado, e você fica feliz por estar de cueca, pois seu quimono já está cobrindo muito pouco.</p><p>Atrás de você, a face de Koujaku lhe parece mais bela do que nunca. Ele colocou a franja para trás, certamente querendo te ver melhor. Ele não tenta mais esconder as tatuagens de você, e isso faz com que você se sinta especial. Seus olhos estão fechados, enquanto ele distribui diversos beijos pela lateral da sua face e inspira o ar contra seu pescoço, como se inebriado.</p><p>Em momento algum ele solta seus pulsos, e você se sente totalmente dominado.</p><p>– Você está gostando? – Ele insiste em um sussurro sedutor.</p><p>– Sim...</p><p>Ele dá um sorriso. Você não vê, mas você tem certeza que ele sorriu. Você <em>sente</em> o sorriso dele enquanto ele beija o seu rosto. O quão estranho isso pode ser?</p><p>Você geme quando ele morde seu pescoço. Um som surpreso e incontido, acompanhado por um espasmo – este sim contido pelas cordas em suas pernas e as mãos de Koujaku em seus pulsos. Você fecha os olhos e se entrega, sua cabeça caindo para trás e sendo amparada pelo ombro dele.</p><p>Ele solta seu pulso direito, mas uma mordida um tanto mais forte serve de aviso para que você não se atreva a movê-la.</p><p>E você não se atreve.</p><p>Você apenas observa como a corda rapidamente envolve seu pulso, e logo você se sente perdendo o apoio do corpo de Koujaku, o qual se move para poder amarrar sua mão junto à parte externa do seu tornozelo. Em questão de segundos, ele já está de frente para você, amarrando seu outro pulso. Algumas voltas e alguns nós, e você está totalmente enlaçado.</p><p>“E agora?” Você se pergunta, mas antes de poder pensar se seria bom falar alguma coisa, ele faz com que você se deite novamente. Com isso, seus braços se estendem, e você finalmente tem real noção do quão limitados estão seus movimentos.</p><p>Novamente, uma leve sensação de pânico ameaça tomá-lo, mas antes que qualquer sentimento ruim possa se apossar de você, você observa seu namorado de pé diante de você, imponente. Ele o olha com seriedade, e você se sente ainda mais exposto ante aquele olhar. Ele abre a parte debaixo do próprio quimono e abaixa a cueca apenas um pouco, pondo para fora seu membro totalmente ereto, e seus quadris se movem em desejo diante daquela visão. Você tenta fechar as pernas para conseguir algum atrito contra seu próprio pênis, mesmo sabendo que não vai conseguir sentir nada satisfatório dessa maneira.</p><p>– Era isso o que você queria ver? –Ele provoca com um sorriso vitorioso, e você lambe os próprios lábios enquanto ele se exibe.</p><p>– Preciso ver mais de perto. – Você provoca de volta, da única maneira que consegue no momento, e ele não tarda a se ajoelhar bem do lado da sua cabeça.</p><p>Em condições normais você não tardaria a agarrar as coxas dele e abocanhar aquele pênis. Mas na sua atual condição, você não consegue nem elevar seu torso, então tudo que você faz é pôr a língua para fora e olhar para a face dele, deixando bem claro o que você quer.</p><p>O sorrido dele se torna ainda mais proeminente, e ele não se faz de rogado, direcionando o próprio membro à sua boca, encostando a glande em sua língua. Você tenta se ajeitar para recebe-lo melhor, mas ao invés de enfiar o pau na sua boca, ele o enfia de volta na cueca.</p><p>Você abre a boca para reclamar, mas antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa, ele puxa uma das pontas da corda em seu tornozelo direito, fazendo com que suas pernas se abram novamente. Ele toca seu joelho e desce a mão casualmente por sua coxa, seguindo o contorno dos nós, antes de finalmente alcançar o tecido do seu yukata.</p><p>– Quer ver como você está? – Ele oferece enquanto o apalpa com firmeza por cima das roupas. O que você sente é muito sutil, mas suficiente para fazê-lo soltar um gemido angustiado.</p><p>A despeito da sua posição, você solta um sorriso confiante e olha para a mão dele.</p><p>– Não preciso olhar para saber que estou prontinho para te foder.</p><p>Ele ri e não responde, enfiando a mão pela abertura do quimono, e logo em seguida por dentro da sua cueca. O sorriso dele se alarga, e você sente o dedão dele contra o piercing que atravessa a cabeça do seu pênis. Novamente seus quadris se movem, e você tenta fechar as pernas, empurrando a mão dele contra você.</p><p>– Você está melado, sabia? Acho eu ao invés de me foder, você está é louco para que eu te foda.</p><p>Acertou, o desgraçado.</p><p>Você faz um som de desagrado enquanto ela passa o dedo pelos seus dois outros piercings e logo em seguida aperta seu membro, talvez com um pouco mais de força do que você gostaria, mas exatamente a força que você precisava.</p><p>Você suspira.</p><p>– Qualquer um com dois neurônios poderia concluir isso, velhote. Tá esperando o quê?</p><p>– Você se dar conta de que vai ter que pedir com mais educação. – Ele responde agora seriamente, tirando a mão de dentro da sua cueca e empurrando seu corpo para o lado, primeiro o fazendo se deitar de costas para ele, antes de te pôr apoiado sobre seus joelho, de cara contra o chão.</p><p>Obviamente você poderia tentar se virar, mas pela segunda vez você sente a adrenalina correndo por seu sangue ao mesmo tempo em uma sensação desconhecida parece gritar para que você não ouse se mexer.</p><p>Novamente, você se sente uma presa prestes a ser devorada e se põe totalmente imóvel, se não pelo esforço involuntário de seus quadris, tentando fazer com você se roce contra suas próprias coxas. Você está tão focado nessa sensação que mal se dá conta que Koujaku saiu andando e foi até o criado-mudo, voltando com o lubrificante em mãos.</p><p>Normalmente você teria algum comentário sarcástico para fazer, mas não agora, não nessa posição. Você vira o rosto para o outro lado, mirando o espelho, e observa enquanto ele baixa a parte de trás da sua cueca, não tardando a lambuzar os próprios dedos e a sua entrada. Você respira fundo em antecipação, nervoso como se aquela fosse a sua primeira vez. Obviamente, ele nota que algo está diferente com você, e tenta se certificar.</p><p>– Tudo bem isso, Noiz?</p><p>Você solta o ar que nem se percebeu segurando, e se concentra para relaxar. Você tenta fazer que sim com a cabeça, mas com seu rosto apoiado contra o tatame, você é obrigado a responder com palavras.</p><p>–... Sim...</p><p>Felizmente, ele não insiste na pergunta, talvez acreditando no rubor de seu rosto e na patética cara de ansioso que você está fazendo. Não tarda até que você sinta um daqueles longos e habilidosos dedos dentro de si, o fazendo gemer com gosto tão logo se junta a este um segundo dedo.</p><p>Nesses meses de namoro, Koujaku aprendeu muitas coisas sobre você e sobre o seu corpo. Ele entendeu que você realmente não precisa de tanto preparo quando ele para ser passivo, e aprendeu as melhores maneiras de estimulá-lo exatamente da forma que você precisa ser estimulado. É por isso que não demora muito até você estar arfando, seus quadris tentando em vão se mexer enquanto ele tira três dedos de dentro de você e já se prepara para te penetrar bem lentamente.</p><p>Ele demora uma eternidade, e pela satisfação que você vê no reflexo da cara dele, você sabe que é de propósito. Você não consegue se empurrar contra ele, e diferente de outras posições, o ato de arquear as costas só diminui o alcance. Não tem nada que você possa fazer para acelerar aquele ritmo, e isso é absolutamente desesperador.</p><p>Você pensa em reclamar, mas como o desgraçado provavelmente vai querer que você implore, ou ainda que “peça com jeitinho”, você se recusa. Você vira o rosto para baixo, para que ele não possa ver na sua cara o quão desesperado você está, e torce para que logo seja ele a não aguentar manter esse ritmo.</p><p>O lado dominador dele, todavia, parece estar bem aflorado, e logo você sente os dedos dele contra o seu escalpo, agarrando seus cabelos e os puxando para o lado, obrigando-o a virar novamente.</p><p>– Pensei que você quisesse olhar o espelho. – Ele zomba, e você geme.</p><p>A mão direita dele está firme na lateral do seu quadril. As unhas dele estão adentrando sua carne, e ele ainda não soltou seus cabelos. É nesse momento que ele finalmente impõe força contra você, dando uma estocada funda que quase o tira de si. Você tenta se conter, mas sua respiração ofegante sai como um gemido. Geralmente demoraria bem mais para você chegar nesse ponto, e Koujaku, melhor do que ninguém, sabe disso. Talvez seja por isso que ele está com aquele estúpido sorriso vitorioso na boca.</p><p>Você adoraria poder arrancar aquele sorriso com um beijo e algumas mordidas, mas em seu atual estado, você não pode nem virar a cabeça. Você apenas pode ver enquanto o membro dele sai quase todo de você, dando tempo para que você se prepare para mais um movimento firme e certeiro, o qual o atinge exatamente onde você é mais sensível.</p><p>Dessa vez você nem tenta conter sua voz. Dane-se qualquer orgulho, você só quer chegar ao clímax o quanto antes, e você sinceramente espera que seus gemidos sejam um estímulo para fazer Koujaku perder logo a compostura.</p><p>E pelo jeito, são, pois ele solta seus cabelos e agarra o outro lado do seu quadril. Você <em>sente</em> as mãos dele, e isso é sinal de que a brincadeira agora vai ficar séria. Você fecha os olhos já esperando pela próxima estocada, e não demora até vir a outra. Você já consegue escutar a respiração de Koujaku pesada, e você vê pelo reflexo que os olhos dele estão fechados. Ele está tentando se controlar, mas você não permite.</p><p>Você geme com gosto, tentando em vão se mover contra ele. A limitação em suas pernas e mãos se torna enlouquecedora, e quando você se dá conta, você sente as cordas contra sua pele, apertando-o, contendo-o, assim como as mãos de Koujaku. É nesse momento que você se dá conta que está sentindo diversas partes do seu corpo, e não apenas o seu interior.</p><p> Uma pessoa normal provavelmente não compreenderia o que isso significa, mas para você, a sensação é simplesmente demais. Tudo parece demais. O som de carne batendo contra carne, o cheiro do suor dele, os fios de cabelo negro grudando no rosto másculo, o gosto de sangue do seu lábio, o qual você nem se notou mordendo. Você sente tudo nitidamente, e é tão forte e repentino que você quase se sente desfalecer.</p><p>É nesse momento que você goza dentro da sua cueca, e apenas espera Koujaku se satisfazer também – o que não demora mais do que alguns segundos, agora que ele sabe que já conseguiu fazer com que você tivesse um orgasmo, e não precisa mais se conter.</p><p>Um perfeito cavalheiro, você pensa com sarcasmo assim que a capacidade cognitiva retorna ao seu cérebro.</p><p>Você se permite cair de lado tão logo ele se retira de dentro de você, e ele, por sua vez, parece fazer um esforço sobre-humano para fazer você se deitar com as costas no chão antes de se jogar exausto ao seu lado.</p><p>Os dois apenas respiram em silêncio, esperando suas respirações e corações voltarem a um nível aceitável.</p><p>Você, como sempre, se recupera mais rápido.</p><p>Geralmente faria um comentário ácido a respeito do efeito da idade dele sobre a performance sexual, mas dessa vez, você apenas olha para ele e se permite admirar a beleza do seu namorado.</p><p>– Eu te amo. – Você murmura sem se dar conta, mas pouco importa. Ele já sabe disso. Aliás, dane-se. Você vai além. – Casa comigo?</p><p>Ele sorri e abre os olhos.</p><p>Ele olha no fundo dos seus olhos.</p><p>Há algum tempo, tal olhar o incomodaria, e você desviaria. Hoje em dia, não.</p><p>Hoje em dia esse olhar faz com que o seu peito se encha com mais uma daquelas sensações que você não sabe descrever, mas que é gostosa e quase confortável.</p><p>– Eu te amo. – Ele responde sem duvidar, enquanto leva uma das mãos para acariciar a lateral do seu rosto.</p><p>Em circunstâncias normais, você pousaria sua mão sobre a dele, apertando-a contra seu rosto, querendo afundar-se no toque dele.</p><p>Mas você ainda está amarrado.</p><p>Dando-se conta da sua situação, ele se senta a despeito da evidente preguiça. Ele o encara por alguns segundos antes e levar as mãos até a ponta solta de uma das cordas, e parece hesitar antes de desfazer o nó.</p><p>– Você vai poder me amarrar mais vezes, você sabe. – Você o incentiva, e ele ri um pouco. –Além disso, o Usagimodoki gravou tudo. Eu te passo o vídeo para você rever sempre que quiser.</p><p>– Você não perde mesmo esse costume, hum? – Ele comenta, o desamarrando rapidamente</p><p>– Temos um termo de confidencialidade, não temos? – Você diz, movendo seu braço tão logo sente o pulso livre.</p><p>Sim, mesmo as cordas sendo macias, vai ficar uma marca.</p><p>Você certamente vai mostrar essa marca para o Mizuki e agradecer, só para ver se ele vai entender.</p><p>– Você não teme que um hacker invada seus arquivos e roube seus vídeos? – Ele provoca, sabendo que tal situação é uma ofensa à sua capacidade de proteger seus dados pessoais. – O que você vai fazer se todo mundo descobrir que você sujou sua cueca sem nem ser tocado?</p><p>– O que você vai fazer se todo mundo descobrir que você é um velho pervertido com fetiche por cordas? Além disso, eu tenho o vídeo do seu primeiro orgasmo prostático, nunca se esqueça disso.</p><p>– E eu tenho um vídeo de você me pedindo em casamento todo amarrado, logo depois de gozar.</p><p>– Você não respondeu ainda. – Você comenta.</p><p>– Deveria? – Ele ri, soltando sua perna e começando a desamarrar seu outro lado.</p><p>– Claro.</p><p>Nesse momento, o trabalho de suas mãos cessa, e ele se põe a te encarar novo.</p><p>– Você falou sério?</p><p>– Sim. Por que você achou que não?</p><p>– O contexto não foi muito ortodoxo.</p><p>– Nosso relacionamento não é muito ortodoxo. Mas se não quiser responder agora, tudo bem. Pensa a respeito e responde depois. – Você comenta tentando parecer indiferente. Você sabe que ele tem todos os motivos do mundo para não levar a sério um pedido desses vindo de você, mas seu lado racional não o impede de se sentir magoado por ter sua declaração ignorada. – Eu sei que você é lerdo. – Você alfineta por fim, destilando apenas um pouco da sua amargura enquanto você analisa as marcas vermelhas em sua perna. Nada mal. Pena que você não usa shorts. Não poderá exibi-las para ninguém.</p><p>– <em>Por que</em> você quer casar comigo?</p><p>– Por que eu te amo? –Você sugere casualmente, e vendo que ele parou mesmo de te desamarrar, você tenta fazê-lo com a mão livre, mas a coisa é bem mais complexa do que ele faz parecer.</p><p>– Você sabe que casamento é uma coisa séria, não?</p><p>– Sim, tem testemunhas e é averbado em cartório. Coisa séria mesmo. – Você prossegue em sua tentativa de se desamarrar, mas só uma mão não parece ser suficiente. – Tá, desisto. Me solta logo. – Você pede ajuda por fim, elevando ponta da corda para que Koujaku a veja, mas ele ignora seu apelo.</p><p>– Se você fala sério mesmo, eu aceito.</p><p>Nesse instante, você que solta a ponta da corda e olha para ele.</p><p>– Sério? – Você confirma.</p><p>– Sério. – Ele responde.</p><p>E foi essa a história que você contou para seus netos (sem tantos detalhes, e só quando eles já tinham idade), sobre como você e Koujaku se casaram.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi! O que acharam? Comentem por favor e deem ideias de mais situações para esses dois! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>